


Goodbye, for now

by orphan_account



Category: Nurarihyon no Mago | Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Moonlight, sake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:30:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9321572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Does anyone else think that Nurarihyon and Hidemoto had a certain vibe between them? I couldn't get this out of my head, so I finally wrote it down. This story takes place at the end of Season 2, Episode 5, and imagines a slightly different goodbye than the one we saw. Oneshot.





	

\----

 

It was a beautiful night. Nurarihyon enjoyed the relative quietness of the moment as he sat in Hidemoto’s personal parlour, gazing into the dimly lit garden. Sounds from the feast downstairs were floating up and proved that his Night Parade was having a good time, but they were muted and the rumble seemed far away. After his long battle with Hagoromo Gitsune, the quiet was welcome.

 

He’d almost forgotten that he had a companion when the other man spoke up. “I’m thinking of trying something.”

 

Nurarihyon looked at Hidemoto, who was lounging opposite him on the tatami mats. A small smile played around his lips while he talked. It seemed that Hidemoto didn’t mind that the ayakashi hadn’t been paying attention. If anything, he seemed amused. _Nothing fazes this man_ , Nurarihyon thought to himself. _He is unlike any human I have ever met before._

The musical voice rose again. “If it succeeds, it will be a strong barrier. Even Hagorom Gitsune wouldn’t be able to break it for four hundred years.”

 

Hidemoto had his attention now. _A barrier lasting for four hundred years? Hidemoto, you are amazing._ The ayakashi made an impressed noise.

 

“Still, I’ll be dead and gone in fifty years! So that doesn’t really concern me!” The onmyouji giggled.

 

_Such a sudden mood change!,_ Nurarihyon thought. _And I wonder – if he is so dismissive of his own life and work, why does he try so hard?_ He looked at human man in front of him. He was still young, and yet he’d obviously firmly established himself as head of his clan a while ago. His ability was high above those of his subordinates, including his older brother’s, whose barriers had been so easy to overcome. Was it compassion for his fellow humans that drove his work, or could it be that this man just enjoyed seeing what he could do? In any case he was right, a human’s life span wasn’t that long.

 

“Fifty years, huh? So this could be the last time we meet.” Nurarihyon raised his sake cup to his lips while he said the words, all the while looking the other man.

 

“Who knows,” the onmyouji answered in a teasing voice, “I could become a Hagun someday.” Hidemoto now raised his cup to drink as well, his dark eyes locked with Nurarihyon’s.

 

_This is getting too weird._

 

“Well, it’s goodbye for now, at least,” Nurarihyon said as he stood up swiftly. And, being the arrogant Lord of Pandemonium that he was, he would’ve walked out without looking back, if not for the complete lack of response from his host. Despite himself, he again turned to the man now sitting at his feet.

 

Hidemoto had changed his posture only slightly. The arm holding the sake cup was still resting on his raised knee while he leaned back to look up at the tall ayakashi. He made no move to get up, but his eyes twinkled mischievously.

 

“So soon? Well, if it is goodbye…” Hidemoto trailed off as he slowly put down his sake cup and got up on his knees. “If it is goodbye,” he repeated, “why not make it really good?”

 

Nurarihyon’s mouth dropped open. There was no mistaking the hint. The onmyouji was now kneeling directly in front of him, his head at the height of Nurarihyon’s middle. And he was looking up at the yokai with his pink mouth half open, the dark pools of his eyes watching his reaction intently.

 

“You’ve got me wrong, Master Onmyouji. I’m only interested in women. And besides, I’m getting married soon.”

 

A moment passed while his words faded away in the dark room. He’d said all that needed to be said, and he could’ve left already. And yet, just like before, he was waiting for an answer, a confirmation from the other man. What was this strange power he had over him, that made him pay attention, even when he was clearly suggesting mad things---?

 

“Ah, but none of that needs to hinder you. It is, after all, only goodbye.”

 

Nurarihyon stared in wonder. While speaking the last words, Hidemoto had taken off his headdress and combed his fingers through his hair. With the pale moonlight lighting the delicate features and silky black hair falling around his face, Hidemoto looked more like a beautiful woman than a man.

 

A strand of hair had fallen into his face and was now glued to his lips. Without knowing what he was doing, the ayakashi reached for it, tracing it’s line with his fingers…

 

He didn’t know how it happened exactly, because whenever the Lord of all demons thought back to this moment in the centuries to come – not too often, because he had other things to think about and why would he think of this anyway - his memory of the whole thing turned out to be fuzzy, more felt that remembered clearly. But somehow, when he touched the onmyouji’s face, an understanding was reached, and permission was given.

 

When Nurarihyon finally left the room some time later, his legs were wobbly and he kept to the side and didn’t join in the loud celebration for some time. If his companions noticed anything unusual, they didn’t say so – and after all, they were unlikely to notice anything, since they were all drunk off their asses and probably assumed he was drunk as well.

 

_What a strange man, this Hidemoto. Strange, and unusually skilled._ The ayakashi smirked before he turned around. 

 

“Oi!! Some sake for your master!!”


End file.
